Harry Potter e o Enigma do Natal
by Dan Sparrow Black
Summary: Há muito tempo atrás, numa galáxia muito, muito distante... ah, corta essa! Isso é Harry Potter ou o que! ¬¬ Bom, a história se passa na época mais feliz do ano: o Natal! E Harry e seus amigos se divertem pra valer! Pronto. Fim do resumo. Acabou. Leiam!


**Fanfic**

**-Comédia-**

**Harry Potter e o Enigma do Natal**

**N/A: **Esta é uma fic sem muita noção que eu decidi fazer só por fazer, por isso não achem estranho, tem muita besteira ai xD

O titulo é a coisa mais tosca, ao invés de Enigma do Príncipe é o Enigma do Natal... aehaueahhua... ah, foi sem graça né? Bom, então é isso... se passa no Natal e blablablaaah... deixem reviews! o/o/o/

**P.S.:** Valeu por perderem um minutinho do seu importante tempo para ler isto daqui! D Obrigado.

* * *

**Sinopse: **Era Natal! _Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell! _E Harry estava muito feliz porque era Natal! _Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell! _Ele não acreditava que iria ganhar presentes no Natal! _Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell!_

Mas só que ele não espera ter uma visita EMOCIONANTE neste Natal! _Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell!_ Aliais... DUAS visitas EMOCIONANTES!

Quem? Ah, só saberão se ler... mwhuheuaehauhee!

Feliz Natal pra todos! _Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell!_ - aff ¬¬

* * *

**1º E ÚNICO CAPITULO**

-Harry!Acorda Harry!

Era Rony chamando-o.

-Ah Rony o que você quer? -disse Harry enquanto pegava seus óculos.

-Você sabe que dia é hoje? –indagou Rony.

**-**Não. Que dia?

-Você não sabe que dia é hoje? Hoje é um dia bem legal! Um dia que a gente ganha presente!

-Ah já sei que dia que é!

-Até que enfim você lembrou!

-È meu aniversário! Nossa obrigado Rony por me lembrar!

-Harry...

-Você é um grande amigo! -disse Harry quase chorando. - Ninguém nunca lembrou do meu aniversário antes!

-Harry...

-Nossa Rony... nunca pensei que você meu amigo! (que burrinho né? Eles são amigos desde os 11 anos e ele nem percebeu?).

-Harry... Haaaary!

-Mas... Você não se esqueceu do meu presente não né?

-Harry...

-Isso é que é ser amigo!

-HARRY! –berrou Rony fechando a cara para Harry.

-Isso é que não é ser amigo... –piscou o garoto.

-Não é seu aniversário! Nós estamos em Dezembro!

-Ah...

-Hoje é Natal!

-É? Então porque você não disse antes?

Rony fez uma cara de quem comeu um daqueles feijoezinhos de todos os sabores de limão.

-Bom... você deve ter tentado me dizer.

-Harry a Mione fez um chá pra gente beber... ela não é de fazer chá todo dia mas pelo menos ela fez uma coisa boa na vida!(nó! Vou conta pra Mione! - da pra continua a contar a história? -Tá legal!)Bom...eu deixei um pouco pra você. Harry...

-O que?

-Vai toma...

-Rony!

-Chá.

-Você se acha tão engraçado! ò.ó-disse Harry- Mas pra mim é um desgraçado!

-HARRY! Eu te acordo pra tomar chá e você fala que sou desgraçado!

-Eu quis dizer que você não tem graça! Huahuahua! Haha!

-Como você se acha engraçado Harry.

-Bom eu vou lá embaixo. –disse Harry achando que Rony o seguiria. –Vou toma o chazinho da Mione. Estou com uma fome!

-Num toma não. Se você quiser ficar vivo até amanhã. Hahaha!

Harry desceu a escada em forma de caracol enquanto Rony "arrumava" a bagunça que ele tinha feito com todas as roupas dele. Quando Harry desceu as escadas em forma de caracol, por incrível que pareça, não havia ninguém lá, mas depois Rony e Hermione desceram a escada em forma de caracol (-Para de falar "as escadas em forma de caracol..."? –Desculpe.). Assim, de repente, do nada, sem explicação alguma, por mais estranho que pareça deixando todos curiosos... o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abre e entra alguém misterioso, de olhos vermelhos, pelo branquinho... adivinhem quem é? Coelhinho! Brincadeira vou continuar a contar a história... então entra alguém misterioso, de olhos escuros e cabelos negros, uma roupa que parecia mais uma daquelas tralhas velhas que os elfos usam...(a Mione não gostaria de ouvir isso) Harry quando viu apenas a sombra já imaginou quem estaria entrando...

-VOLDEMORT!-gritou Harry.

-Onde? Onde? -perguntou Sirius desesperado.

-Sirius? -perguntou Harry. -Sirius é você?

-Não! Imagina! Pensou que fosse o papai Noel?

-Onde está o papai Noel? -perguntava Rony á Sirius.

-Não liga não Sirius. -disse Mione. -Desde que o Rony vê aqueles filmes de Natal que passam todo ano principalmente no final de ano, ele acha que existe papai Noel!

-Eu não sei o que é papai Noel! -disse Harry chorando.- Ninguém da minha família me contou ...também né o Voldemort matou meus pais!

-Chega! Não vim aqui para discutir de papai Noel, Voldemort, do cachorro

da minha tia,...

-O que? -perguntaram os três. -Que cachorro da sua tia?

-Era um cachorro amarelo amarelado (amarelo amarelado? Essa foi podre! Afinal existe ou não?) que foi atropelado. Mas não vim aqui pra falar de cachorro, de gato, de porco, de vaca, de bezerra, da minha tia, do galo, da galinha...eu vim aqui pra dar um feliz natal pra vocês!

-Sirius você não tinha que estar morto?

Ah Harry! Eu nem bem cheguei e você já quer que eu morra?

-Não! É que você morreu no ano passado lembra-se?

-Disso eu lembro... mas sabe come é né? Um gato tem 7 vidas!

-Você se acha. ¬¬

-Bom Harry eu vim aqui também pra te dar um presente. A coisa mais fácil de fazer entre carregar o presente e passar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda foi passar pela Mulher Gorda. Quando ela me viu nem perguntou qual era a senha e já me deixou entrar numa boa. Por que será né?

-Vai ver que quando eu estava no meu 3° ano você a esfaqueou?

-Vai ver que é isso mesmo Harry.

-Sério mesmo? –disse Neville saindo de trás de um sofá ( õ.Ô ). –Puxa valeu pela dica! Onde esta meu canivete...? –e subiu as escadas.

(Tag expressões)

Harry: õ.Ô

Sirius: >/

Hermione: ¬¬

Rony: roncando

(/Tag expressões)

Logo em seguida, Sirius empurrou Rony (ainda roncando) que estava sentado no sofá e tomou o lugar dele, enquanto Harry sentava-se na poltrona. Rony fez uma cara feia para Sirius enquanto Hermione escondia um sorriso.

-Bom Harry eu tenho algo pra te falar. Eu comprei um presente pra você.

Ao ouvir isso, Harry abriu um grande sorriso no rosto. E como se fosse _mágica,_ Sirius tirou um grande embrulho com um laço vermelho de trás do sofá. Ele entregou a Harry aquele pacote cuja expressão do garoto foi idêntica a de um leão faminto ao ver um cervo pastando em um campo aberto. O menino-que-sobreviveu agarrou o presente como um urso agarra uma colméia e o rasgou como um gato arranha as cortinhas de uma casa grande e luxuosa, com piscina, quadra de basquete, campo de futebol e uma churrasqueira onde toda a família adora passar os domingos fazendo festas e depois saem para ir à restaurantes... ta, mas o que isso tem a ver com a história? oO

Harry abriu o presente e lá encontrou um conjunto praticamente completo de uniforme de Quadribol: luvas, braceletes, calça, joelheiras, tênis e um reluzente pomo de ouro. O garoto nem tinha palavras para dizer o que sentia. Rony ficou de boca aberta olhando o presente de Harry.

-Eu quero um igual!-disse Rony.

-Ah Rony!-disse Mione.- Sirius é o padrinho do Harry, você acha que ele vai sair distribuindo presentes para todo mundo?Além disso... se o Sirius me desse um presente não queria que fosse o mesmo do Harry... preferiria um livro isso sim é que é um presente!

-Ah Mione! Olha só o presentão que o Harry ganhou! E você ainda fala que um livro é que é um presente de verdade? A gente pode pegar qualquer livro na biblioteca a qualquer hora.

-Ah... tem livro que está estragado.

-Você não quer admitir que estou certo!

-CHEGA!-gritou Sirius.

-Pra que gritar Sirius?-disse Hermione.

-Ora, vocês não param de brigar um segundo se quer! Eu não agüento mais!

-Isso nem é nada pra mim... eles brigam toda hora e eu tenho que agüenta-los o ano inteiro. –disse Harry.

Hermione estava vermelha de vergonha.

-Bom Harry o que achou do presente?

-Eu achei demais Eu estava precisando mesmo de um novo uniforme de quadribol.

-Só que eu não comprei só o uniforme.

-Ah?

-Você não percebeu que eu comprei mais uma coisa moleque burro!

-O que?

-Olhe dentro da caixa.

Harry olhou dentro da caixa e lá tinha um lindo pomo de ouro que brilhava.

-UAU! Sirius! Esse pomo de ouro é perfeito!

-É... Snif... me lembra o Tiago... Snif...Snif...

-Por quê?

-Porque o Tiago... Snif...o Tiago...Snif...tinha um pomo igual á esse...Snif.

-Meu pai?

-Claro! Pensou que fosse quem? Voldemort?

Ao dizer aquilo o retrato da Mulher Gorda se abriu. De lá uma pessoa entrou, tinha uma capa preta e rasgada e lembrava um dementador.

-VOLDEMORT!

-AH! ONDE? -perguntou Voldemort desesperado. -Espera aí...eu sou o Voldemort!

-Voldemort? É você mesmo?

-Claro moleque! Pensou que fosse quem? O seu pai?

Harry fez uma cara feia para Voldemort.

-Não liga não Voldemort, -disse Sirius.- quando eu cheguei ele também perguntou quem eu era. Harry eu acho que você precisa de usar óculos.

-Mas Sirius...eu já uso óculos.

-Usa?Ah... é mesmo você usa sim.

-Voldemort, o que você veio fazer aqui?

-Bom é que hoje é natal e eu queria passar o natal com a minha família, aí resolvi juntar todos os Comensais da Morte pra que nós fizéssemos uma festa para comemorar o natal, mas... Snif... eles são muito maus e... Snif... não queriam fazer festa aí... Snif... eu sabia que vocês estariam aqui para comemorar o Natal e resolvi passar o Natal com vocês.

-Mas, Voldemort... você odeia a gente.

-Pera aí Harry... -disse Rony- o Você-Sabe-Quem não odeia _a gente_ ele odeia você. Foi você quem derrotou o Você-Sabe-Quem, você é o menino-que-sobreviveu e você que tem essa cicatriz horrível na testa e não a gente.

-Faz sentido. -disse Sirius.

-Ah... mas vocês são meus amigos e vocês me ajudaram num monte de coisas para derrotar o Voldemort pela milésima vez.

-Ei! Você me derrotou só 6 vezes. E você não me derrotou você me enfrentou.

-Bom, mas deixa pra lá. Er... Voldemort você veio aqui só para passar o Natal com a gente?

-Não. Vim aqui também pra dar um presente pra você.

-Mas você não me odeia?

-Odeio... mas é que eu tinha que dar um presente pra alguém e resolvi dar um presente pros Comensais da Morte mas nem isso eles quiseram, de tão burros que são eles recusaram um presente!

-Com quem será que eles aprenderam né Você-Sabe-Quem?-disse Rony.

-Sabe que eu não sei, Rony?-disse Você-Sabe-Quem. –Bom Harry vou dar o seu presente.

Voldemort deu a Harry um pacote. Quando o garoto abriu o presente dentro havia um ursinho de pelúcia que segurava um coração. Harry leu o que estava bordado no coração:

-I love you?

-Opa! Presente errado! Hehe. -Voldemort puxou o ursinho das mãos do garoto e entregou-lhe um pacotinho minúsculo. -Aqui está o seu presente. –Harry abriu-o

-Um feijão? _Isso_ é o meu presente?

-É pra você planta-lo em qualquer lugar do castelo e sempre se lembrar de mim (como se só a cicatriz não bastasse ¬¬). Bom... erm... eu tenho que entregar o outro presente.-disse Voldemort.

-E pra quem será que você vai entregar né Você-Sabe-quem?-disse Rony. -Vai ver que vai entregar pra namoradinha dele. -ele cochichou no ouvido de Hermione fazendo a garota rir.

-Será que você poderia parar de me chamar de Você-Sabe-Quem?

-Tudo bem Você-Sabe-Quem.

Voldemort revirou os olhos.

-Espera aí. -disse Harry. -Antes de você ir embora quero te dar um presente.

O garoto entregou á Voldemort um pequeno embrulho com um laço vermelho que estava meio amassado.

-Ah obrigada Harry! Não precisava!

-Não? Bom então... -Harry tomou o embrulho.

-Me devolve isso!

-Mas você disse que não precisava.

-Era só um modo para agradecer. Mas... o que é?

-Abra-o e você descobrirá.

-Me dá uma dica?

-Tá bom- disse o garoto,irritado.-É um livro.

-Um livro?-perguntou Mione.- Dê ele pra mim Voldemort?

-Não!

-Buááá!

-Bom, gente eu já vou. -disse Voldemort. –E... Harry eu te encontro depois pra te matar.

-Tá legal. -disse Harry. - Mas... você não vai abrir o presente?

-Eu vou abrir lá fora. Bom então thau.

-Thau!- responderam os três. Voldemort saiu.

-Harry... - perguntou Mione - que livro você deu à ele?

-Harry Potter e a Pedra Filosofal.

E de lá de fora ouve-se um grito aterrorizador:

-AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-Eu acho que ele não gostou do presente, Harry. - disse Mione.

-É eu acho que não. Mas ele pode trocar por "Harry Potter e a Câmara Secreta"

Rony e Hermione fizeram uma cara de quem comeu uma bomba de bosta.

-"Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban"?

-Ãn? O que tem eu? -perguntou Sirius que procurava um lanchinho na mochila do Harry.

-"Harry Potter e o Cálice de Fogo"?

Rony e Hermione continuavam com a mesma cara.

-"Harry Potter e a Ordem da Fênix"?

Harry virou a cara pra ver o que Sirius estava fazendo, mas nem percebeu o que ele estava fazendo, só olhou para ele pra ver se Rony e Hermione continuavam com a mesma cara.

-"Harry Potter e o Enigma do Príncipe"?

Rony e Hermione continuavam a fazer a mesma cara.

-"Harry Potter e o Sétimo Livro que ainda não saiu"?

-Esse é o nome do sétimo livro?- perguntou Rony.

-Rony!- Hermione deu uma cotovelada no ombro dele.

-Ai!

Harry virou-se para ver o que Sirius estava fazendo.

-Sirius? O que você está fazendo mexendo na minha mochila?

-Eu só estava... deixa pra lá. Bom gente eu também tenho que ir embora.

-Vai tarde. – Rony murmurou para Hermione que a fez fazer uma cara feia para ele.

-Por que Sirius? - perguntou Harry.

-Porque... você acredita que agora eu tenho que comprar um presente pro Bicuço? –na verdade, isso era uma BELA duma desculpa! - Bom, mas deixa pra lá. Eu volto algum dia e Harry aparece lá pra gente conversa mais e leva o Rony e a Hermione. Bom... tchau!

-Tchau!- os três responderam.

Sirius saiu. Ficou tudo quieto.

Cri, cri, cri, cri...

-Esperai!... E o meu presente? õ.Ô –indaga Rony.


End file.
